I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for selecting wireless networks for communication.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to support communication for terminals, which may be cellular phones, laptop computers, etc. These wireless networks include wireless wide area networks (WWANs), wireless local area networks (WLANs), and wireless personal area networks (WPANs). Different types of wireless networks have different coverage and different capabilities. In general, it is desirable to obtain communication or data connectively from a wireless network that is capable of providing the required communication or data connectivity and is also the most preferred (e.g., the most economical) among all available wireless networks.